Talk:Stygian Daggers
Wow The skin in insanely cool, but is this real? it looks like 2 plagueborn focus put in photoshop If it does look like that, I'm going to buy them even though I dont have an assassin, best skin for daggers in the game IMO if its real - Former Ruling 00:57, 7 December 2006 (CST) Hah, just saw 'em with my own eyes and came to see what they were. xD; Figured it was a Stygian, these are pretty sweet. Mightywayne 16:43, 7 December 2006 (CST) Maaaaannn I want one of these, I'll even toss my coveted Shiro's Blades for one of these babies.. the though of basically fighting with gauntlet like objects is immensely awesome.Kijik 04:40, 8 December 2006 (CST) lmao, skinned rat gloves? — Skuld 04:53, 8 December 2006 (CST) I may be wrong here, but shouldn't it be a pair of Focii not Focus?Teutonic Paladin 16:19, 6 January 2007 (CST) :The plural of focus is focuses or foci. Both are correct. Binski 16:41, 9 January 2007 (CST) These look awesome....::Soqed Hozi:: Now if only I could dye them black! Smite_Vex 1 Feb 2007 :What I want is a pair of Grim Cesta focuses as daggers ;) those really look like gauntlets, and have claws as well. ::yea raite, they make daggers from focuses but not swords :V They're Real ...And now that i have a set can i get a price check on them? i couldnt find anyhting in Gwguru. -TehBuG- They're pretty rare. I've seen them going for around 100k, pretty steep but if you're luckily you could find somebody who won't know how much they're going for like I did and buy them for 20k. Sorry to whoever you are if you're reading this but I greatly appreciate it. -Isidore Robespierre —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.112.219.95 ( ) }. o_O Dagaran 20:07, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Clipping Issues Should it be noted that certain armors poke out through the daggers? Like ancient and exotic. - Pickletron :I guess they have clipping issues with most assassin armors with spikes and/or blades on the gloves (etc. Elite Kurzick). You must live with this... 83.30.234.154 17:02, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Both hands? do all daggers say that? it seems really awkward... — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 01:00, 15 May 2007 (CDT) I just got a pair of my own ( for 40k, a little cheap) and i was scared at first of the clipping issues it would have with my ancient armor, but its not that bad. ffor those of you who were like me and sorta scared...dont be. its not that bad --''Stranger'' 06:43, 9 October 2007 (UTC) they gone down a whole lot. i just got some for 6k.--71.203.106.178 00:47, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :They clip with my assassin's vabbian armor, but it looks pretty sweet actually. Rukias Tonarim 16:01, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Got them And I'm willing to sell. Look me up in the game, I'm called Arctica Winterstorm. (ok, I know that Wiki isn't the place for this, but I want to make someone happy) :) :I have them too, I gave them to Pyre Fierceshot; they merge with his paws. 16:08, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Clipping Issues With Dragon Gauntlets It's on the Gauntlet's Page, dunno why not here. :I want to see that, because it must clip so horribly as to be unspeakably hilarious. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:36, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed. I would quite like to see what that looks like... Anyone know where to find a screenshot of that sort? ^^ 11:25, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Waaaaah, why vampiric?!? It has SUCH a cool skin! Why the hell did anet decide vampiric over zealous?! Zealous is sooooo much better T____T :It sooooo depends on your build. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also, it's not that cool. They are both facing the same way, so it ends up clipping into your leg.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 19:40, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::It's vampiric because they eat up your arms. ^^ [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 22:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Price of stygian daggers. I just got myself a pair of stygian daggers, but i have no idea on how much to sell them for. anyone have any idea, and anyone willing to buy them? thanks :) :Check Ventari's Corner at Guild Wars Guru. —Dr Ishmael 16:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC)